


Comfortable Chaos and Eardrum Eruptions

by Anonymous



Category: Game Gyaru - Fandom
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/F, Hair Dyeing, Inujuries, Okay the villian is the youtube algorithm, like two ear injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arina and Dani get called in on their night off because of course they do.  An unlikely teamup makes them realize that their arch nemeses are incredible agent material.  Of course, there's a new enemy to fight, and they aren't getting out unscathed.
Relationships: Arina Hanson/Dani Avidan, Briar Wecht & Rose O'Donovan, Implied Suzy Berhow/Rose O'Donovan
Kudos: 7
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2020





	Comfortable Chaos and Eardrum Eruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AciidHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/gifts).



Dani leaned her head back, fingers brushing easily through her long, curly locks. Arina’s hands were gentle, the back of a hand stroking along her cheek, tracing her cheekbones. “You look nice like this.” Arina’s voice was almost teasing, but there was an underlying fondness in it.

“What, between your legs?” She leaned her head back to look up at Arina’s face, grinning at the showercap she was wearing. “How much time left until you can rinse that?”

Arina checked her watch. “Fifteen minutes. I’m gonna look so good in pink babe, it’ll be awesome.” She gave a soft yawn, hands moving back into Dani’s hair as Dani picked her switch controller back up to keep playing koi koi against the computer. “Then we can get all cozied up and get to bed.”

“Mm, that sounds nice.” She nuzzled her cheek against Arina’s thigh, sighing as she closed her eyes for a short moment. They stayed there for a long moment, Dani cursing loudly when Arina’s communicator suddenly went off.

Arina fumbled with it a moment, managing to hold it to her ear. “Veronica?”

“Girls, we’ve got a problem.”

Dani and Arina gave twin groans, Dani dropping her controller and grabbing a pillow to whine into. “What’s going on, V?”

“There’s a new villain we managed to track down. He calls himself ‘The Algorithm’, and is draining bank accounts at random. Arina, we need you and Dani to get out there and stop him. I’ve already sent you the coordinates to his lair.”

Dani groaned, getting up off the floor. “Of course. Our one night off in like, a month!”

“Yeah, yeah. Let me go rinse out my hair, you go get changed. As much as I love it, running without a bra won’t end well for you.”

Dani snorted, grabbing her bag from where she’d left it at the end of the couch. “That goes double for you!”

“More like triple.” She winked, giggling.

“Are you calling me flat?”

“A little.” Arina laughed, running to the bathroom to dodge the pillow thrown at her. Her hair was muddled with pink streaks, but there hadn’t been enough time for it to fully color her hair. She pouted a little as she shoved her head under the shower head, pink running down the drain from her hair. Her work clothes were in her bedroom, but she wanted to stay in her pajamas more than anything.

She let out a long, tired sigh as she squeezed her hair out, getting pink streaks down her arms from the dye. She dried off her hair as well as she could, pouting at her reflection. The pink didn’t look bad, but it was just uneven and streaky.

But there was no time to dwell on hair problems. Or that fact that her fingers were stained pink. She ducked into her room, changing into a pair of her cargo pants and grabbing her holster. Dani was perched on the arm of the couch, tying her boots. “I doubt it’s what you were going for, but it’s a good look.” She hopped up, reaching to softly brush Arina’s hair behind her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Maybe we can try again another time.” Arina pulled on her boots, lacing them up quickly. “You’re driving.”

Dani grinned as she grabbed her keys. “Don’t I always?”

The night air had a chill to it as Dani zoomed along the freeway, giving the occasional excited laugh. Arina’s helmet bonked lightly against Dani’s as she gave little nervous giggles. She wasn't a huge fan of riding the back of the bike, but she loved hearing Dani’s glee.

She groaned as the bike came to a stop in front of a towering business building in the downtown area. “Why do you drive so fast, baby?”

“Ooh, pet names on a mission? That’s a new one.” There was a voice from the darkened alleyway, sharp eyes reflecting just a hint of the light.

“Briar?” Arina took off her helmet, reaching for her holster.

“Ah, ah, ah. We’ve got immunity.” Her voice went sing songy as she stepped out into the light, a shadow blocking her briefly as Rose hopped down from a streetlamp, holding a radio.

“I intercepted your comms! When Miss Veronica called you, I decided to send a message back asking if we could help on this one!” Rose gave them a bright grin as Briar leaned on the front wall of the building.

“...You want to help us?” Dani shook her hair out after taking the helmet off.

“The Algorithm is targeting innocent civilians. Of course we do. We’re anarchists, not assholes.” Briar cast a sidelong glance at Arina. “The pink is really working for you, by the way.”

“Oh! Thanks.” Arina grinned, pausing. “Wait, you’ve held up like, three banks.”

Rose shrugged. “My weapons don’t fund themselves. And there’s only so much I’m willing to exchange non monetarily.” She made a face. “There really are some freaks out there. But we don’t target bank accounts, and if we hold up a bank, they’re insured. We don’t take more than they’re insured for. The Algorithm is seriously shady, and if people lose their money, in most cases, they have no chance of getting it back.”

“...let’s take the bastard down then.” Dani grinned, grabbing a tool from her back pocket. She tried the door, and upon confirming it was locked, used the tool to pick it, smirking just a little when it swung open.

“Ladies first.” Briar grinned as she let Rose go ahead, earning a middle finger and a grin in return.

Rose pulled her phone from her pocket and ran a program. A shrill noise filled the lobby of the building, making Arina and Dani cringe. “The security systems should be down for a minute, but I don’t trust that The Algorithm hasn’t beefed them in some way. Let’s call it thirty seconds to be safe.” She was already running towards the stairs, Briar easily falling into step with her. Arina let out a soft, surprised sound as she scurried after them, grabbing Dani’s wrist.

Dani let herself be pulled along, stumbling slightly as they ran up the stairs. She let out a soft yelp, Rose stopping in the middle of the stairs with no warning. Briar tripped as they reached a landing, wincing as she landed on her arm. “Thorns, I’m gonna kill you.”

Rose shook her head, holding a finger to her lips. She held a scan tool up to the wall, and it showed a thermal image of someone in the other room. Arina tried the door, but it was locked. She held up a hand and counted down from three before ramming her shoulder into the door. There was a loud noise, but the door fell, and Arina rubbed her shoulder as Dani ran forward after Briar.

Inside what looked like a tiny, cubicle office, was a large man, hunched over a computer. Before a threat could leave Dani’s lips, the man was up and grabbing for a gun. “Algorithm,” Briar growled.

The man chuckled, an eerie sound that sent a shiver down Arina’s spine as she reached for her holster, ignoring the twinge in her shoulder. “Gyaru. And the Thorny Roots duo? Very expected.” He lifted the gun to aim it at Briar, Rose’s expression darkening to something downright terrifying.

“What’s your aim here?” Dani held a hand out to Rose, motioning for her to stay still, no sudden moves.

“Aim? Money, obviously. God, women really are dumber than you look.”

There was a long moment of… well, exasperated silence as the four exchanged The Look.

“It’s so easy to drain a bank account here and there. I’m almost impressed that you managed to track me down. I just need the funds to mine more bitcoins. Does it matter if the occasional person loses a few thousand here and there?”

Dani let out a sigh, her arm falling in exasperation. “Of course. Why am I not surprised?” She rolled her eyes tiredly. “Rose, you’re way more fun to fight.”

“...hey!”

“You too Briar. You know, you two could get some serious funding if you joined Gyaru. You’d be under watch for awhile, probably, but Veronica and Berry are super cool and would probably be the ones keeping an eye on you.”

Briar gave a light hum. “...interesting proposition. I-” She was cut off by a gunshot and her own shriek, glass clinking softly as it hit the carpeted floor.

The Algorithm had shot his gun at the window, clearly irate at not being paid attention to. “Ladies, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

Arina cast a glance at Briar, her ears ringing. But Briar was closest, and had clearly gotten the brunt of it, a hand clasped over her ear, face pale and body swaying slightly. She looked… sick. There was blood between her fingers, and for a horrible second, Arina thought she’d been shot. But there was a shattered window, far enough that it would have been impossible for the bullet to even graze past Briar.

But the gun was clearly aimed at Briar again, and Rose was digging for something, just out of Algorithm’s line of sight. “You can’t do anything. Any evidence you have can’t be proven or used.”

Arina held up her communicator. “Aside from the express permission from the owner of this building? You don’t have a lease here. This is an active crime scene with your IP being traced from the illegally accessed accounts back to the laptop you own and a taped confession.” She smirked.

Another shot was fired, this time towards Dani. She yelped, dropping to the floor, but was just a little too slow. The bullet just barely grazed her, leaving a gouge just below her cheekbone, angling up to clip her ear, taking out a chunk of skin. She yelped in pain, broken glass digging into her hands as she hit the floor. 

Arina glowered. “And that’s another injury at your hands. You really are just racking up charges, aren’t you?”

He let out an angry yell, but before he could lunge at Arina or aim the gun, Rose had launched herself at him, wearing her inertia gauntlet. The shove against his side sent him towards the wall, gun flying from his hand, and Rose grinned as Dani got to her feet, wincing as she pulled the larger pieces off glass off her hands, mostly ignoring the blood on her hands and face. Rose was practically bouncing as she held her gauntlet. “Bri, did you see that? No testing in combat and it worked!”

Briar gave a shaky thumbs up, but her expression shifted to horror as The Algorithm got up behind Rose, grabbing her by the bicep and lifting her clean off the ground. “Put her down!” Dani yelled, her own injuries totally forgotten, at least for the moment.

But in two strides, he’d crossed the room, the large window panel shattered enough that Rose was easily held out, several stories from the concrete below. She looked strikingly calm, but Arina could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Briar tried to make a grab for her, but stumbled, nearly retching right there as she was pulled away by Arina, too dizzy to do much, blood dripping down her cheek from her ear.

Several things happened at once.

Arina and Dani shared a single glance and went into action. Dani lifted the taser from her holster, firing it as Arina dashed forward to the window. The Algorithm dropped Rose as he was shocked, falling.

Rose screamed, but Arina caught her by the arm, feeling fingers wrap around her wrist, masking her own expression of pain.

Of course, it was only as Rose let out a cry of pain that she realized holding someone by one arm was probably an easy way to wrench their shoulder pretty bad. And maybe the way she’d kind of yanked upwards was a bad idea.

But it was too late for that as Dani called for backup, The Algorithm knocked out on the floor in front of them. It was a… very powerful taser. Rose gripped her shoulder as Arina pulled her inside and set her down. “Fuck, trying to put me out of commision, Hanson?”

“More incentive for you to join us, hm?” Arina helped her steady herself, sitting her on the floor and helping Briar sit down. “Took you both out at once.” Her voice was gently teasing.

Dani giggled. “We should’ve collaborated with them sooner, Ar.”

Briar attempted to shoot a glare at them, but gagged, holding her head. “Fuck, this is why we use ear protection.”

“Or use lasers.” Rose rubbed her shoulder uncomfortably, looking up at Dani and Arina. “...you two alright?”

Arina rubbed her own shoulder. “I think I did something to my shoulder when I knocked that door in. Grabbing you didn’t help. Not that I’d let you fall!”

Dani winced as she lightly touched her ear. “Uh, I think I’m alright. I’ll definitely have a scar though.” She touched her cheek, making a face at the volume of blood. “Ugh, I always forget how much the face like, bleeds.”

Rose chuckled lightly. “Two shoulder injuries, two ear injuries… Balance.”

“Shut up.” Arina laughed, sitting down next to her as Dani watched out the window, glancing at Briar, who had her eyes squeezed shut, trying to stave off nausea. 

“You good Briar?”

“Eardrum burst.” She groaned softly. “I’ve never been so fucking dizzy.”

“Well… Suzy and Berry will be able to help with that.” She patted Briar’s arm gently. She turned to keep an eye on The Algorithm while they waited, but thankfully, he didn’t even stir by the time backup arrived. She’d ended up checking his pulse, knowing she’d definitely feel… pretty guilty if he died. Even if he was a piece of shit.

The Algorithm had hardly been moved from the room when Suzy hurried to check on Arina first before gently tilting Dani’s head to look at her cheek, fussing slightly. Dani chuckled softly, pushing her arm away. “Hey, let me look. Arina said you were shot.”

“It grazed me, it’s not that bad, Suze.” She gave a light hum. “Check over Briar first, please? She looks like she wants to die.”

“I mean, considering Veronica wanted them in cuffs, she probably does a little.” Suzy grinned, but went to work, checking Briar’s ear and cleaning the blood in gentle dabs. She went about it in her usual grace, Briar squirming uncomfortably under her touch. Rose was already chattering suzy’s ear off, even as she held her dislocated shoulder.

Once Suzy did all she could for Briar, Dani had to turn away as Suzy braced Rose against the wall, counting down from 5. Before she even reached 2, she jerked Rose’s arm back into place, earning a screech. Berry was looking Dani’s ear over, patching it up as well as she could and cleaning up the graze wound, Arina helping wrap Dani’s hands in bandages. 

“What the hell?” Rose gave Suzy an offended look, earning a little giggle.

“If you tensed up, the shoulder could realign wrong.” She dug through her bag for a sling, adjusting Rose’s arm in it. “You’ll need this for awhile. I want to get you checked out more, in case there was muscle tearing. Briar, you’ve got a ruptured eardrum. Can’t do much except keep an eye out for infection, generic pain killers. You and Rose will both need a few months at least to heal up.”

Briar just groaned, Rose pouting a little. “What now?”

Dani hummed. “You guys got busted,” she sang, letting out a little noise when the disinfectant stung her cheek, Berry not looking that sorry. “Um. We have living quarters at our HQ that don’t usually get used. Maybe we could convince Miranda to get your sentences lightened. Not like you can do much running.”

“I’ll take that over jail,” Briar grumbled, letting Berry help her up once Dani was patched up.

Dani took Arina’s hand gently, smiling. “Well, our night is shot, but… this is pretty nice too.”

“What, a successfully completed mission and two new allies?”

“Mhm!” She smiled as she watched Berry guide Briar out, Rose looking a little too interested in Suzy’s story about her cat. “I’m… happy with where we are right now. Even if our lives are chaos. Its…”

“Comfortable chaos?”

“Exactly, big cat.”


End file.
